


The Road to Hell and Good Intentions

by Ldrmaslaz248



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alive Mary Winchester, Alternate Season/Series 12, British Men of Letters are Douches, Castiel protects Claire like a daughter, Crowley is a bully, Episode s12e08, Happens after Lotus, Heaven ain't all that swell, M/M, No Reaper Billy, Season/Series 12, Spoilers Maybe Maybe not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 18:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ldrmaslaz248/pseuds/Ldrmaslaz248
Summary: An AU on Season 12. This was started back when we had that hiatus after Episode 8 "Lotus". This is basically my idea of how I thought the boys were going to get freed and then tossing in my theories that i have been saving up through the seasons and then ta-da! So it's more of an alternate take on the season then alternate universe. But we'll still have a good time. With Demon Deals, BMOL, Heaven scandals and cosmic consequences galore!





	The Road to Hell and Good Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone so I hope you enjoy. Now I know I promised you all Let's Trap our Brothers and I now indeed promise you that will be coming next. As i said before I went dark is that i lost Word. Well I have that back but I also got a wonderful beta who is encouraging me and also is a true dear friend of mine.  
> So with Word and a beta and the summary of how to get to the end of the story which again is already written it's all about typing it out and getting it to you all. This one was written first so I figured it was time to show it off.  
> Please don't be too mad.  
> Anyhow countless and endless thanks to Blue-Reveries https://blue-reveries.tumblr.com/ for betaing for me! I seriously wouldn't have gotten this out without you!  
> Enjoy the story guys!

They had gathered the supplies. Cas had said a phone call would have sufficed but Mary wouldn’t hear of such a thing, so the traditional way was what they agreed on. 

“Ready?”

“Truly, no.” Castiel sighed out as answer. He glanced back to the mother of his friends, hating this idea the longer he looked at her. He hated it with every speck of his grace despite him being the one to suggest it earlier. 

“Yeah, I know.” Mary replied with a tiny smile before hitching her bag higher on her shoulder. She patted his shoulder and hiked him out of the chair he occupied. “Come on.” 

Cas nodded while following her deeper into the bunker. They were going to go to the garage and pick out a car for there was no way Cas was going to have Crowley come here. Not if the boys were not here. They were nearly to the stairs before the sound of knocking on the front door made them both freeze. 

“Stay here.” The angel ordered as he flicked his angel blade into his hand before retracing his steps back to the entrance. He pulled the door open with his blade raised in need for attack yet it immediately fell once his eyes fell on who stood in the threshold. 

“Claire?” 

“Hiya, angel doof.” The last Novak smirked as she waltzed passed him inside onto the balcony. Her eyes widened as she took in the full sight of the bunker. 

“Wow, total bat cave.” She whistled only to jump as Cas slammed the door close. 

“Claire, how did you get here?” 

“College break, told Jody I was going to a concert, got to town asked around about the impala, found my way here.” She recited back while skipping down the stairs looking every which way before landing on Mary. The supposedly dead Winchester had walked into the room when she had heard Cas close the door. She stowed her gun away as there appeared to be no threat, just a child.

“Um…who’s that?”

“Castiel, who is this?” Cas walked down the stairs with a deep sigh before stopping in between the two blonde ladies. “Mary, this is Claire Novak, my vessel’s daughter. Claire, this is Mary Winchester, Dean and Sam’s mother.” 

“Wow…”

“Your vessel’s what?” 

The two women said at the same time. Claire was glancing at Mary while Mary gazed over at Castiel in confusion. Cas turned his gaze to Mary as he began to recite a shortened but informative version of his and Claire’s history. 

“So, you’re the famous Mary, now I see where Hasselhoff gets his good looks from.” Claire spoke up after Cas was done, her eyes roaming over Mary repeatedly. 

“I’m sorry, who?” Mary asked, looking confused.

“Claire, why are you here?” Castiel interjected while placing his hand on the smaller blonde’s shoulder, which was immediately slapped away. Claire rounded on him, getting right up in his face, and glared deeply into his blue eyes. 

“I’m mad at you!” 

“I don’t- “

“I’ve been praying to you for weeks! You promised if I need you, you would be there! But no! This whole time, not a word from you!”

Cas’s eyes widened more in surprise while Claire poked his chest to emphasis her words. “No text, no call, no showing up in that crappy car of yours! Just-just nothing. And so, I came all the way out here to-to…” She trailed off as a finish for tears were now rolling down her cheeks. 

She was going to yell at him and tell him off like she planned to do to her mom all that time ago but even now she couldn’t bring herself too. She was upset and hurt but still she couldn’t hate the big goofball standing in front of her. Castiel hesitantly placed his hand back upon her shoulder. He was willing to move it but was hoping it provided the comfort that he knew she was craving. 

“Claire?” He started to say while he watched her wipe her eyes. “Claire, I’m sorry. I am so sorry. You are right and I was wrong to break my promise. I would never intentionally mean to hurt you. I- I couldn’t hear you, Claire.” 

“Yeah, right- “ She scoffed with her famous eyeroll.

“No, I’m telling the truth. I truly couldn’t. It’s because of Dean and Sam.” Castiel admitted though Claire didn’t look convinced as her face pinched in confusion.

“What do you mean?” She asked.

“Dean and Sam are both arrested in an unknown location for attempting to assassinate the president.” Mary started in angel’s defense, taking his hand in hers for support. 

“And I’ve been looking all over for them but, just like when you pray to me, they have as well. Their prayers have been screams, screaming nonstop for these last few weeks. I-there was no way I would have heard you over them.” Cas stopped with that for he knew that was still no excuse but at least he was telling the truth. 

Claire didn’t react at first. She didn’t even really know where to begin with all that. She finally glanced up at Cas and could immediately see the truth in his eyes. She could also see the anguish pain and suffering he must have endured this whole time. “Did they really try to kill our prez?” 

Castiel settled on shaking his head while Mary told the story that Castiel had told her of the fateful mission. “Damn, alright, well what are we doing to get them back? Count me in.” 

“No, you’re not coming!” Cas flat out replied, absolutely refusing to consider this. Mary had never heard him sound so authoritative before. 

“The hell I’m not.” Claire protested angrily, “They’re my friends too! So let me help.” 

“Sweetie, believe me you don’t want any part of this life.” Mary interrupted gruffly. 

“She’s not- “ 

“I’m already a hunter.”

Cas and Claire answered Mary at the same time, one with a pout while the other held a sad look in his eyes. Then Cas quickly explained the cases Claire had done on her own and how both he and Dean had tried and failed on getting her to stop hunting. 

Claire gave a smug look and crossed her arms over her chest. “Now, I’m coming and you won’t stop me, so again what’s the plan?” 

Cas wanted to argue. He wanted to say that he could actually stop her but he truly knew that there was no real point. Claire was always as stubborn as Dean. It was always the better option to have whichever stubborn mule just come with them and stay where he could keep an eye on them. It was always better instead of leaving them behind where they may or may not just do more harm than good. 

“Alright, come on, we’ll explain the plan to you in the car.” He agreed before taking off, leading them to the garage once again. They filed into a car that would fit the three of them with their supplies and drove off into the night. 

The plan was shared between the three of them repeatedly, making sure each one knew what was going to happen, especially Claire. They drove in silence for an hour or two after that. Cas and Mary didn’t want to choose a crossroad that was too close to the bunker. 

They finally settled on one and it had become dark enough that no one should bother them. Cas handed Mary the spray can while he and Claire worked on getting the ingredients into the bowl. Once everything was done, they double checked that the devil’s trap was completely closed; Mary lit the match before tossing it into the golden bowl. 

Claire jumped back from the small explosion of flame that happened with each ritual. Then she stepped back as a loud gasp fell from her lips when a man suddenly appeared in the middle of the trap. It had happened within a blink of an eye. 

“Oh, for bloody sakes Feathers, we’ve already been through this! You have my number on speed dial!” Crowley growled with a slight roll of his red eyes which vanished when he blinked. 

“Castiel, this is Crowley?” Mary asked while ignoring the demon they’d summoned. She just wanted to double check that this was the correct supernatural monster. Crowley turned his gaze to her, now having just noticed her. He swept his eyes over her before scoffing quite loudly. 

“Why, Cassie, shame on you. Squirrel is going to be so sad when he finds out you’re cheating on him.” 

“Crowley…” Cas growled back before calming himself and going on to explain. “…this is Mary Winchester. She’s the one who called you.” 

Crowley went still for a moment. His eyes slightly widened as who was exactly was in front of him completely sunk in. He glanced his eyes once more at Mary before throwing his head back in laughter. “Oh dear. Wow, just truly unbelievable, I can see where this is going and my answer is no.” 

“Why not?” Claire asked out now calling the king’s attention to her. 

“My my, this just keeps getting better and better. Claire Novak, right? The famous Feather’s vessel’s daughter?” Castiel instantly stepped in front of the smaller blonde nearly blocking her fully from the Demon’s gaze. Crowley chuckled, he was sure if Cas still had his wings they would have been up and out in a threatening gesture. He then shook his head slightly before tossing his glance back on Mary. 

“I am quite aware of what I am here for and if any of you believe I am stupid enough to do it then I’m sorry but you’re talking to the wrong King of Hell.”  
Mary stepped closer to the edge of the trap with a glare. “My soul for my sons’, it’s simple.” 

“Oh, my dear, it is anything but, I have had those sons of your as my enemies for countless years. I just made right with at least one of them, so I am not about to break all my hard work. Did any of you stop to think for one second what those fools would do to me if I even think of saying yes to this! I agree and I might as well string myself up on my own racks because it would be mere child’s play to what those two would do to me!” The king yelled out as he always did in anger. Mary stepped back in fright but Cas had no problems coming forward in her place. 

“We have no other way! You and I have been searching for weeks and there has been nothing! This is our last option and you are the strongest demon to pull it off. Dean and Sam won’t find out, you have my word.” 

“Bullshit! They’re the bloody Winchesters, they always find out!” 

“Look, we called you so you have to make a deal with us. That’s how it works!” Mary barked, stepping back to the edge this time close to Castiel. 

Crowley merely chuckled once more. “I am quite sure it’s been some time since you’ve made a deal, Missy Winchester. I’ll let you in on a small secret, it actually doesn’t work that way. Back during your time, we wanted souls left and right, but now-a-days I’m in charge and I can assure you the one soul I don’t need is yours. So yes, I must come when you summon but otherwise I don’t have to do a damned thing. Now, Feathers, break this trap so I may continue my search for our missing boys.” 

“No! The deal is the only way, Crowley, so tell us something we can give you if you won’t take Mary’s soul.” Cas said.

“What about mine?” Claire piped up causing all three eyes to snap to her. “My soul good enough?” 

“Huh, interesting.” Crowley started while Cas and Mary both shouted out ‘No!’ together. Cas grabbed at Claire forcing her back away from the demon trap. Crowley could only laugh at the adorable act. 

“Relax, Feathers, I won’t do anything to her, though I do admit it’s an intriguing proposition.” 

“It’s not even up for debate!” Cas snarled as he looked between the two of them as if to say it to them both. He should have never brought her and now he was truly regretting that he did. 

“Alright. So now both souls are out and you, kitten, don’t have one to bargain with so my purpose is officially over. Now someone break this trap before I get angry.”  
Cas glared at the name but before he could talk Mary beat him to it. 

“Please…” She said pleadingly for it seemed they were going to have to stoop that low now. “You-you can even borrow it like you did with Bobby’s- “ 

She stopped for Crowley had snapped his fingers and Claire dropped to the ground behind them. Blood spilled out of her mouth and she clutched her throat, choking for breath. 

“Claire!” Castiel screamed as he fell beside her instantly trying to heal her but only more blood came forth. 

“Break the trap and it’ll stop.” The king drawled lazily commented to Mary, who had frozen in sight of the Demon’s power. She finally broke out of her trance quickly grabbing the knife from her belt. She sliced at the paint upon the road. 

Claire gasped out but the blood was gone from her as if it had never been there. Castiel nearly cried at the sight. “Summon me again and next time I will not be so nice. Now, if you will excuse me, I have a squirrel and moose to find. Ta.” 

Within a blink the King was gone leaving the three alone. Cas eased Claire up to her feet never once taking his eyes off the youngest Novak. He was quite terrified that if he looked away she would start spitting up blood again. Claire wasn’t much better, she clung to Cas like a lifeline.

“Wha- what the hell was that?” 

“It was one of Crowley’s powers. It’s called Biokinesis. You’re safe now, though. That-that was quite terrifying.” 

Claire chuckled for it wasn’t every day that something was able to scare the big bad angel beside her. ”Yeah, tell me about it.” 

“You both alright?” Mary asked as she came closer to them after stowing away her knife. Cas nodded in answer but stiffened slightly as Claire fell against his chest for comfort. For the moment, he was afraid she was hurt again but as he realized that wasn’t the case, he hesitantly wrapped an arm around her shoulder pulling her that much closer. 

He recalled that they didn’t share a relationship that could be called platonic but it seemed that they both were looking past that for now. He cared for her deeply and had truly been scared when he saw what Crowley was doing to her. 

Mary glanced away over to the trap, feeling as if she was intruding on something she shouldn’t be, before letting out a sigh. “I’m sorry I let him go…I-I…” 

Cas only nodded in understanding as he had glanced back to Claire. “It’s alright. I would have broken the trap as well. I was just too stunned that my healing wasn’t working.” 

“Why wasn’t it?” Claire asked but held back her laugh as Cas flat out shrugged his shoulders. It seemed Dean and Sam had rubbed off on him more than she realized. “Crowley must have been using his energy to overpower my own abilities. With Lucifer gone, he’s more powerful.” 

“Should we try calling him back?” 

Cas shook his head this time and glanced over to the trap then looked to both women. “No, we’ll have to figure out something else. Let’s go home, I’m-I’m tired.” 

Mary nodded in understanding and began to collect the stuff on the ground. They broke up the red paint job to avoid creeping out anyone who may pass this way then piled back into the car. Claire didn’t comment when Cas held onto her hand the entire drive back. 

~

Claire walked out of the bunker with a deep loud sigh. She hiked and hitched a ride back to the motel she had been staying at telling the clerk she wanted one more night. She paid in cash again then walked out the office, key in hand. 

Castiel had put up a fuss when she said that she was going to head back to Jody’s. He insisted that he should at least drive her back but thankfully she was able to talk him out of it. 

She had a plan now and he would only get in her way. 

Once it was dark out she walked outside until she turned into an unoccupied alleyway. It was shady, damp and smelled like piss, perfect place to make a demon deal. She flipped open her cell and her finger hovered over the buttons. She sighed out deeply and nodded to herself. 

She could do this. Pressing in the number, the phone against her ear and she bite her lip to keep herself from hanging up. “Hello, unrecognized number, you’re either completely idiotic or stupidly brave, so how did you get this number?” 

“Got it off Castiel’s phone, I wanted to-AH!” Claire jumped back because, even though she had expected it, it was still scary when the King popped in right in front of her.  
Crowley smirked as he hung up his own phone, slipping it into his pocket. “Well, isn’t this curious? As I said, you must be idiotic or extremely brave for calling me, especially with what went down earlier today. So, enlighten me, why are you calling me?” 

“You’ll be able to find Sam and Dean with my soul?” 

Crowley chuckled. “Yes, but tell me does Hot Wings even know that you have my number?”

Claire smirked back and shook her head. “Nope.” 

The king rolled his eyes at the snarkiness before beginning to circle the girl. “I see. Pray tell, what makes you think I’ll make a deal with you when I wasn’t going to make a deal with Mommy Winchester.” 

“Because Castiel doesn’t care as much about me and it’s easy to lie to him, I’ve done it before.” 

“You really believe that?” 

“Doesn’t matter what I believe. Are we going to do a deal or not?” 

Crowley stopped in front of her once more, pursing his lips in consideration. “Depends…” 

“Your usual contracts are ten years, right?” The king now snapped his attention to her. It appears that the angel had been telling her things. “Look, I’ll do you better. In ten months, you take my soul with no fight as long as Dean and Sam are free from wherever they are. Plus no one comes after them after you get them out.”

“Talking clean slate, are we?” 

“Whatever it takes to make sure they don’t have to go on the run from the law once they get out, complete freedom!” 

Crowley smirked at her speculatively while Claire merely looked determined.

“I take it someone is speaking from experience.” The king considered in amusement even chuckling as the girl glared deadly at him. “So, I have to find them and break them free then erase this incident from the books of the government, sounds like an awful lot of work for just one soul.” 

“I don’t have- “

“Blah, blah, blah trust me, blondie, you do have something else I want so here’s my deal, I’ll accept your 10 months but in addition I want 12 hrs of your time.” 

“The hell does that mean?” Claire asked but Crowley only held up his hand. “For 12 straight hours, you do, go, and obey every word that I say. If it makes you feel better, you most likely won’t even be awake for most of it. In fact, I may not even need you for that long, but better safe than sorry.” 

“Wait, wait you want total submission for half a day and I won’t even be conscious for ‘most of it’? The hell do I have that you want?” Crowley deeply laughed as his smirk came back in full. 

“Now that would be telling. Deal is Sam and Dean freedom complete and utterly guaranteed in exchange for a 10-month time stamped soul and 12hrs of uninterrupted submission, do we have a deal?” 

Claire sighed out loudly, shooting her eyes to the heaven before sticking out her hand to the King. “It’s a deal.” 

Crowley gripped her hand but then yanked her forward, sealing their lips together. She screamed out then promptly shoved him backwards. “The fuck!” 

“We seal our deals with a kiss, lassie. Pleasure doing business with you.” 

He was about to disappear but Claire clutched onto his coat to stop him. “Wait a minute, what about the 12 hours?” 

“Oh, don’t worry about that, I’ll get those hours in time. Don’t you want your two men home first?” When she didn’t answer Crowley merely smiled in retort then disappeared and Claire was clutching air. 

“That asshole better not bother me while Jody is around.” Claire grumbled out as she rubbed her hand against her lips before spitting upon the ground, the taste of that jerk still in her mouth. 

~~TBC~~

**Author's Note:**

> Again I hope you all have enjoyed please let me know what ya think below, please & thank you!


End file.
